Pokemon World: God of Light
by Josephiroth
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. This is the remake of the story of Pokemon GodTrainer, the story about a God from another world entering into one that he never been before, the Pokemon World. He becomes a Pokemon Trainer, catching Pokemon and making new friends. So yeah, after much decision, I decided to make a remake of this story. Warning: There will be Vore in later chapters.


**Pokémon World**

God of Light

 _Written by Josephiroth_

Prologue

Sounds of a storm raging, thick clouds blanket the sky as thunder striking the forest below. Many creatures that dwell in the forest had chirped, squeaked and any other loud noises as they fled for cover.

"Come on guys, it be safer under here!" yelled a male voice as sounds of footsteps were heard. The sight three young humans and one yellow rodent, rushing to safety, getting under some thick large trees.

"Pika Pi!" yelled the yellow mouse-like creature that rode on one of them, riding on a boy's left shoulder.

They were kids, the four feet tall boy who dress in a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, white short-sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers, and with a red cap on his head with a pokeball-like pattern but blue, and he has black hair and brown eyes, and he carries a green backpack on his back. He panted as they had rank quickly, getting undercover, he looked to another, "Thanks Brock, that was a close one!"

The boy he looked to was another boy, his name revealed to be Brock, who was taller, he stood five feet tall, and he wore a green collared shirt, an orange vest with brown trim, khaki pants with knee stitching, and blue high-top sneakers. His eyes are black and his hair color is brown, and he carried his light-blue backpack on his back. He looked to his friend, "No problem, just glad we got here in one piece."

KA-BOOM!

They all covered their eyes as lightning struck the ground just twenty feet away from them. The only girl of their group yelled out.

"When is this storm going to stop!" she yelled, covering her ears. She stood the same height as the boy with the yellow rodent on his shoulder. She wore what resembles a mini-dress, consisting of a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink pokeball print on it. She also wears a gold hair clips that holds up her dark blue hair in front so her dark blue eyes be visible. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a watch-like device on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She was carrying a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings, it was on her back.

"Soon Dawn," replied Brock, revealing the girl's name. He then looked outward, looking at the cloud covered skies while lightning rages. "But still, it's so freaky of how this just happen right out of the blue."

"Know what you mean," replied the boy between. "One moment it's all bright and sunny, and suddenly bam!"

KA-BOOM!" Another lightning strike close by, thirty feet away from them.

Dawn screamed out, then she looked to her friend in annoyance, "Ash, don't try to jinx us by saying that!" Now revealing the boy's name.

"Uh sorry Dawn," he replied, feeling a little sheepish. Then he looked to the foot and eight inches tall yellow mouse-like creature on his left shoulder. "You okay Pikachu?"

"Pika," replied Pikachu, giving a nod while still holding onto the kid's shoulder.

The sounds of storm were starting to lessening now, but the clouds were still covering the sky. Brock spoke up, "Huh, it must be close to-"

Suddenly in the distance, a pillar of light burst through the clouds and striking the earth far away. The ground shook from such a force while the storming clouds burst away, disintegrating, revealing the sunny sky. In moments, it looked like a storm didn't even happened. As well as that pillar of light had ended the moment the clouds had vanished.

"Whoa, what was that?!" yelled Dawn, sounding surprised by what they just witnessed.

"Don't know, maybe it was a meteor or something?" replied Ash, making a guess.

"Doubtful, that might've been a move a pokémon had used to end the storm," Brock stated, well, more like an educated guess. "But to end the storm so quickly like that, must be a powerful pokémon."

"Pikachu?"

Ash then smiled, "Hey, why don't we go see what it was and give our thanks guys!" And before Dawn and Brock could reply, Ash ran off, heading in that direction.

"Ash, hey wait!" called Dawn.

Brock sighed, "Well let's go then, might as well see what it was, Dawn!" He then gave a smile and then ran off, following Ash. And Dawn followed right behind him.

All three of them ran off the path and into the forest, heading towards where the pillar of light was at earlier.

* * *

In a small forest clearing, there was a small crater, about ten feet in radius, and in the center of it stood a being. This person stood six feet and four inches tall, and was covered in diamond-like armor with bright gold lining, and white robe-like cloth on chest and tasset. This being wore black undergarments, and the pauldrons that covered the shoulders were a bit large. This being was dressed like a holy armored paladin with a sheathed sword on the left side of their waist, and a thick large hardcover book in the right gauntlet hand. The being didn't wear a helmet, but wore a white silk hood that was up, making their face hidden.

After a moment of sudden appearance, the sound of gentle breathing before a voice was heard, "Hm, that is odd." The voice sounded male and yet so angelic, like a heavenly choir. He exuded a welcoming, holy aura as he looked around.

He saw what looked like a yellowish worm with white pointy thorn and red round nose on a branch, looking at him. And so was there a small, plant-like, dark blue onion-like with large green leaves and short feet and red eyes looking at him. And the sight of birds and other such critters.

He hummed softly, seeing so many familiar animals, and yet they look so colorful, so…new. He tilted his head a bit, "Familiar and yet new still. But, despite the changes, the one question remains; where am I?"

He then turned his head, looking down at the book he clutches in his right hand, he spoke calmly, "Hm, was it the spell?" He then opened the book and flipped through hundreds of pages, reaching to the right one. The page was labelled; Dimensional Rift. After a moment, "So it is true, a spell to allow mortals into other worlds, hm, it been such a long time I had ventured out of my old realm. Wonder how the lesser deities have spread throughout the multiverse." He closes the book, "It functions like the old gates, but instead it's instant, it immediately transports me without me entering the gate by choice. Likely it was design as a last resort, that would explain things. Hm, the spell itself after use takes about thirty days to recharge? Hm, I could merely open a Dimensional Gate and go back, or open the Gates to the Heavens and-"

 _"Who are you speaking too?"_ chirped a small bird that chose to fly over and perch upon his right shoulder.

He looked at the small bird, and chuckle softly, "Oh forgive me little one, for a such a long time I have grown used to voicing my thoughts."

 _"Oh, it's okay…so, are you human or something?"_ chirped the curious bird.

"Not exactly, but I do take the form of a human, as for why, humans are so…how should I put it…" he spoke, thinking for a moment. "…common, yes that's it. Common is correct as they nearly exist everywhere, and thus adopting a human form makes things easier for being such as I to interact with young mortals." Then he held the book in his right hand, and in moments, it flashed in a white light before vanishing from sight.

 _"Whoa! Hey don't-where did it go?"_ asked the small bird.

"I merely stored it away young one," the human-like being replied before slowly raising his arms up to his sides, palms facing upwards. "Now, please wait a moment. I wish to understand your world." And he was looking upwards, his face still covered in darkness, but in moments, the eyes glowed in pure white light.

 _"Uh…how are you doing that?"_ asked the small bird, surprise of the glowing eyes. But then immediately flew off as the being's body seem to radiate with a white light aura. And the power was radiating from this creature, _"Whoa! What power? Is this guy a legendary?!"_

To this being though, he was there, and he was listening.

He was seeing the world through heavenly eyes, seeing the world's populations, its races, the lives, the cultures, everything! And he could hear ALL their voices, so many voices, so far across the world, and yet he could hear them. Normal conversations but he listens to important details that are commonly known.

In mere moments, he learned everything about and understood the life of this world.

He closed his eyes, and ending his sight of the whole world itself. He lowered his arms and then opened his eyes, they were no longer glowing, and he spoke softly, "I understand this world now, and it certainly different compare to mine and my siblings' world."

 _"Okay, but what did you…"_ asked the small bird but slowly ended as the sound of footsteps, running footsteps. The bird flew away now, _"Oh no, humans are coming!"_

"Relax little Starly," spoke the being, watching the bird flew towards nearby branches. "They are merely children, they're curious and…oh well, it is your decision."

And in moments, three kids came into view, arriving into the area now. Two boys, one girl, and a yellow mouse riding on the shoulders of one boy. From millions of voices throughout the world, and images of humans say when seeing this creature in various means, it was a Pikachu.

"Whoa," spoke the boy, eyes wide as he looked at him, and he wasn't the only one, his friends were looking surprise at him as well. No doubt it is merely because of choice of garments. "Uh…who are you?"

"I would kindly ask you as well, child," spoken the being, he then places his armored hands on his hips, looking down at them. From what he had learned of this world, they were trainers, and they start their nomadic journey at the age of ten, so he can't just send them home…even though he has no idea where they originally reside from. "But more importantly, why have you come-"

The Pikachu growled and yellow sparks dance on its red dotted cheeks, and spoke, _"Don't you dare pull your blade!"_ To him, the mouse creature's voice was male, that and its tail shape was lightning-bolt and doesn't have a heart-shape bumps.

"Oh, forgive me, I did not mean to alarm you," he replied, moving his hands away from his hips, realizing that the mouse had saw that his left hand was near the hilt of a sword. I'm just curious on what you all are doing here for?"

"We came here to see who it was that ended the storms, and we just wanted to say thanks," replied the big boy. "But they must've left…or was it you?" He eyed the crater…with his shifty eyes?

"Hm, most likely. My name is Josephiroth," the being replied, placing his right armored hand on his chest and gave a small, kind bow. "You may call me Joseph, or Joe for short. Joey though sounds more fitting for a child, so please refrain of the idea of calling me that."

"Well nice to meet ya Joseph, I'm Dawn," the girl introduced herself with a smile, then indicated the boys, "This is Brock, Ash and Pikachu." Ash and Brock both showed kind smiles, they didn't view him as a threat.

But Pikachu, he noticed an odd scent and spoke, _"What are you, you don't smell human?"_

"That is because I merely look like one," Joe replied, looking directly at Pikachu, but again, they couldn't see his face. But it did feel like he was looking at him.

"Merely look like what?" asked Ash, giving a confused look.

Realizing a small error, he gave himself a light face-palmed before letting out a chuckle, "Forgive me, I was merely answering Pikachu's question. I forgotten that major detail between both races of understanding, that humans can only hear what pokémon call themselves as, while they can hear your voices with nothing blocking them."

"Wait what? You mean you can understand pokémon speech?" asked Brock, sounding surprised by that. And not only he, but so were Ash, Dawn and Pikachu.

Joseph chuckled with a smile, "Yes, I understand them." He spoke softly as he then raised his left hand, waving it slowly towards the trees, where several pokémon such as Starlys were perched. "Like you, they too are curious as well, but I understand what they ask. I listen to all voices that I hear."

Once more he exuded that kind of feeling, that welcoming aura, and in moments, some Starlys, including the first one, flew over and perched onto his shoulders and arms, and including some birds with cloud-like wings called Swablus. As they perched on him, they felt safe with him, and he chuckled.

It was a welcoming sight, felt peaceful too…till Dawn noticed something, "Wait a minute, what you just said earlier, 'merely look like one', what do you mean?"

He held his right palm up, allowing a Swablu to land upon it. Then he replaced as he pets its cute head softly, "I merely look like a human, but I am not one."

"What? Then are you a pokémon taking on a form of a human?" asked Brock, thinking that might be the case.

"No, I am not a pokémon, I am something…different. From what I learned, I be somewhere close to the same level status of legendaries, but again, not so," Joe replied, and he looked down now, noticing the crater.

"Then, what are you?" asked Ash, then suddenly to their shock surprised, the ground beneath Joseph appeared to glow, then slowly grass grew along with some flowers blooming, life was returning to the crater in mere seconds.

After it finished, he spoke softly, so calm and gentle, "I am merely a visitor of your world, a guest, an observer maybe…or maybe a chance to live the life of what you mortals do most in this world." He looks upwards for the moment, further confusing them.

"You're from another world?" asked Brock, then had a thought of one before he asked, "you from the reverse world?"

From what he understood from what he has seen of the lands of Sinnoh, there were deities pokémon, one of which being Giratina, that rules a world that is in a way…like the underworld. He replied, "No, I am not from there, I am from different world, a world beyond this one, a world that exists along with millions of others." He looks to the children, "I look human because humans are most common. I choose this form because of this, the form of a paladin so I could help those in need. I am…"

Suddenly a large red robotic-like hand went down and grabbed hold of him from behind, he sensed them, but didn't budged as it grabbed hold of him. But the birds flew off him, flying away for safety. He merely turned his head to look upwards, to a hot-air balloon with a cat-like shape. Followed, a trio of laughter.

"What, not them again?!" yelled Ash as they immediately saw them.

"Listen, is that the voice of disbelief I hear?" asked the woman in the hot-air balloon. She stood six feet tall, and she has long red hair that she wears curled in a comet-tail behind her head, and she wears green pearl earrings and she has sapphire blue eyes. She wore a white long-sleeve shirt with a large red 'R' on it and a black short-sleeve undershirt, with white pants with a purple belt on her waist and black boots and matching gloves.

"Believe what you like, while your friend disappeared!" sang the man as he stood with the woman, and there was a cat between them, holding what looks like a controller with sticks. The man stood six feet and two inches tall, and he has shoulder-length periwinkle hair with a single fringe sprouting from the center and green eyes, and he wore a matching outfit that the woman was wearing.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" yelled the cat, it was bipedal, possibly close to two feet tall. It has two white whiskers on each side of its oval-shaped face and two hairs sticking up on either side of the coin-like gem on its forehead.

"Bringing chaos to a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, bring fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything worse our work is complete!"

"It's Jessie," introduced the woman.

"And James," said the man who revealed his name.

"And Meowth's da name," said the feline, that's make all three.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place."

"We're Team Rocket…"

"In your face!" all three of them yelled at the same time with big smiles.

"What do you guys want?" Brock yelled, annoyed of seeing them, and Ash looked ready to tell his Pikachu to do something.

Joseph still didn't budge, despite being grabbed by a robotic arm that seems to be attached to the underside of that hot-air ballooned. He was just curious, wondering why they were doing this.

"We already got what we want, the pokémon that is disguised as the human there!" cheered Jessie.

"Yeah, he's the one who caused the pillar of light, and the bonus of speaking human too, the boss will be thrilled!" cheered James, smirking.

"And if you tell Pikachu to attack, you'll shock him too, ha!" yelled Meowth, then he growled as he tries to pull the control sticks, "He can't be this heavy!"

"What's wrong Meowth?" asked James.

"Hurry and pull that pokémon up!" demanded Jessie.

No budge, and for the moment, Joseph sighed, he turned to face the children. "As I was saying, I'm not human, and I am not a pokémon. I am Josephiroth, the God of Light." Then he vanished in a flash of light, and suddenly appeared in the sky, floating there before turning around, facing Team Rocket's hot air-balloon. "Goodbye Team Rocket," he said calmly, before his eyes glowed brightly, then he raised his right hand up, palm forward at them, then a glowing holy white light orb formed before being launched right at them.

The trio yelled in shock before it collided and burst in a blinding light explosion. No smokes and flames, but explosive like burst, their hot-air balloon seem to been erased from existence while the trio were sent flying high into the sky.

"It seems like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they cried out as they flew off into the sky, till they were no longer visible, except for a twinkling light.

Joe floated back down to the ground by the kids, they were shocked by what they had just witness. "I pray they would land in the ocean or something softer, I did not mean to send them flying."

"I'm sure they be alright, they went flying several times in past," Brock stated, but they did look to him.

"If you say so, but I am a bit concern, I am new to this world after all," he replied. Then he turned to them, "And by that, I should explore, to see this world's wonders with my own eyes."

"So soon? Why not stay longer and…" Dawn spoke but stopped when Joseph shook his hooded covered head in saying no.

"I'm sure we would meet again, in fact, if I do become a pokémon trainer, we'll one day meet and battle."

He looked like he was about to float up, but Ash spoke up, "Wait a second!" He felt his gaze turned to him. "Before you go, could we see your face?"

After a moment of silence, he raised his gauntlet-covered hands and took hold of his hood and pulled it off. He revealed his clean-shaven face, white skin, dark brown eyes, and long, shoulder-length, blonde hair. He gave a gentle smile, and spoke softly, "Now you know what I look like, and I will remember yours. May we meet again some day in the future, and be wonderous and grand. Until we meet again."

And the moment after his speech, his body glowed in a bright white light before vanishing. He was gone from their sights. This had still surprised them, it might be assumed he had teleported, but it didn't feel like it was.

"Man, wait till Professor Oak hears about this," Ash said, still sounding surprise by what they had learned and witnessed.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes:**_ It has been long waited…ooh boy, now every reader out there. If any of you had managed to read through my old story Pokémon God/Trainer. Then I got two things I wish to say.

One, congrats on somehow reading a pile of mess.

Two, how did any of you manage to read through it all without getting a headache?!

I mean…oh my god, when I written Pokémon God/Trainer, which was earlier posted on DeviantArt, I finished the story from August 28th 2009 to February 10 2010. And throughout it all, boy did I not see so many errors and so much…ugh! The moment I opened the document of prologue one…I saw so many errors, it was a nightmare. And just imagine how it is with all the other chapters…I might cry…

So again, how have you managed to read through a pile of paragraphs, managed to see when a person is thinking something instead of it hidden in the paragraph. And the details…there was barely any details! I feel like banging my head on a wall.

But yeah, that's how I'm feeling after reading a story filled with so much problems that I'm pretty sure a beta reader will either ignore or looked at a vast mountain of errors and such…good god…

So, I came to a decision…especially with experiencing tons of writer's blocks with all my other stories of late, I decided to work on this remake of Pokémon God/Trainer, and actually make it more…easier for the eyes of everyone.

Also, side-note, to all those that don't like vore, then remember, I'm one of those writers that enjoy vore. And considering Pokémon God/Trainer had those scenarios, yeah, so if you don't like vore, then just don't read. Oh…and considering how things had went, I decided to rate this story as T…it might become M in the future, or side-story arch to make the story more interesting besides following the old plotline.

So, for a while, I'll be working on this as well as my stories, but don't get your hopes up, as I do tend to have terrible luck with writer's block. But, I will probably do some sketch artwork of my characters and post it on DeviantArt, Fur Affinity, and/or Eka Portal. Oh and don't expect me to do any polls, I think that idea I had with those had literally slammed the writer's block on me hard like a piledriver. Basically, in a sense with me on writer's block, 24 hours to 48 hours of no writing my chapter, distracted by anything else, would have the writer's block worm its way into view…sometimes, music helps.

So anyways, I'll try my best in working on this remake story and others, but just don't get your hopes of. Until then, I hope you all have a wonderful day/night.


End file.
